IvyClan (CplCrimp)
'''IvyClan '''was a clan founded by Ivystar after she left the Glare of Flying Colors. Her name was given to her group of cats after the other clan's establishment. Territory IvyClan lives in a forest beside a lake. Their camp is a huge hollow with several holes for dens. The main cap is a bug dug-out hole of stone and dirt. The edges of camp are lined with tall brambles. The furthest edge touches the lake shore, and a big, slanted rock stands right were sand means grass. That’s the Lakerock and its where the leader makes their announcements. A bit to the left are a few more slanted rocks to make a den. It’s dug out a bit. The entrance is covered with ivy tendrils, not very thick. Just enough for a cat to get into easily and lets in a bit of dappled sun and moonlight. To the left of the Lakerock is the nursery. It’s made of a bush with soft leaves, the side closest to the entrance is guarded with rocks. Inside its dug out deep and far into the wall, takes kit’s three steps to get in and out. All of the queens sit fairly far back. It’s set up like this in hope that, in a nursery raid, the unforeseen stairs would trip the enemy and the length from the queens would give someone enough time to attack and get them out. Next to the entrance is a stone large enough to cover the entrance and enough brambles to fill in the holes. The floor is sandy but like, damp sand. The small holes in the bramble provide for a dappled sunlit area and the scent of the lake breeze. Next to that is the elder’s den. It’s made of a dug-out wall and brambles. The inside walls are lined with feathers and moss. It’s a step up from ground level because it sits on a large, flat rock. The entrance is fairly wide and draped in ivy and other thin falling tendrils. It’s not unusual for gravely sick cats to be condemned to one of the nests. It’s fairly bright inside, still dappled from holes, but the elders have a habit of leaving the tendrils open and secured with rocks during the daytime. Next is the apprentice den. The apprentice den is a hole under a big tree stump. It’s been dug out so that half of the roots are supporting the walls. The floor is an even mixture of damp sand and dirt. It’s not a very extravagant place but it’s not miserable. The entrance is typically covered with only one or two fallen willow leaves, and apprentices usually put shiny things and shells on top of the stump. Nothing heavier is allowed up there for fear of cave-in. Then is the camp entrance, straight across from the Lakerock. It’s a somewhat-drastically slanted tunnel lined with thorns. Not impossible to climb, but you’ve gotta strain to do it, you feel? And you have to not be standing all the way up and you’re getting pricked with thorns, and it’s just not pleasant! But it keeps intruders out. Across it is the rest of the apprentice den log. The log spans from the base of the apprentice stump, across the entrance, and a hop away from the top of the camp wall. No cat is allowed on there, and it should only be used very carefully in case of something happening to the main entrance (being blocked by battle, snake, closed up, ect) On the other side of the camp entrance is the warrior’s den. It looks exactly like the nursery, but a bit deeper into the dirt to accommodate more cats, and is being held up by a few huge roots. There’s only one step to enter and it’s not uncommon for kits to accidentally tumble in and cry. The floor is sand and dirt like the apprentice den, and the entrance is not protected very well. It’s like this encase the warriors inside must bust out because of camp attack and will not be distracted by something in their eyes. A small but deep stone-lined hole between the warrior’s den and medicine den serves as the fresh-kill pile. Finally, between the warrior’s den and the Lakerock, is the medicine den. The medicine den is a set of moderately square rocks not connected to the camp wall, before it expands out and touches the wall, being dug out a bit. It’s the tallest and biggest den in the dirt. Frostcough epidemics, don’t you know. The first part of the den has a single next against the wall and a punch of paw-sized holes in the rock on the other side, for treating easiest injuries and most used herbs. The second is through a smaller entrance, and features a floor of sand, lots of room for nests. One side is pull of stone-lined holes that store herbs.This big area is where the medicine cat and their apprentice sleep, patients or not. Allegiances Leader: -Willowstar- sleek pale gray tabby tom with a white tailtip (striking green eyes) Deputy: -Redstrike- red tabby-and-white molly with small black flecks (yellow eyes) *-Apprentice, Icepaw Medicine Cats: -Squirrelbreeze- red tabby-and-white tom (amber eyes) *-Apprentice, Blossomtail Seance: -Wish- silvery-gray and white tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes) Warriors: -Driftskip- stout, fluffy brown tabby-and-white tom (green eyes) -Frogflash- dark gray tabby-and-white tom (bright green eyes) -Rosewind- creamy-tan tabby molly with a striking pink tail (bright green eyes) -Silverflash- black and white tom (orange eyes) -Smokewing- white tom with a pale gray tail (light green eyes) -Featherspots- sleek pale gray spotted tom (bright green eyes) -Doveheart- fluffy pale gray molly (bright green eyes) -Hailstorm- big, fluffy spotted gray-and-white tom (yellow eyes) -Acornstripe- red tabby-and-white tom (yellow eyes) *-Apprentice, Splashpaw -Liontail- fluffy cream tabby tom with a tufted tail (bright green eyes) *-Apprentice, Smokepaw -Dustfeather- white molly with a cream-and-brown tail (green eyes) -Moonflash- black-and-white she-kit (bright green eyes) -Reedspots- pale gray spotted tabby tom (orange eyes) -Featherstalk- fluffy gray cat (sickly green eyes) -Pinetail- black tom (bright green eyes) *-Apprentice, Amberpaw -Snowfoot- black and white cat (yellow eyes) *-Apprentice, Ember -Pigeonstripe- gray tabby and white molly (yellow eyes) *-Apprentice, Ripplepaw -Blazestorm- ginger spotted tom (yellow eyes) -Twirlfeather- brown-and-ginger spotted tabby molly (bright green eyes) -Spruceheart- brown spotted tabby tom (yellow eyes) -Sandtail- creamy molly with a startling red tail (bright green eyes) *-Apprentice, Nightpaw -Rowanstep- dark red tom with brown tabby patches and a stubby tail (orange eyes) Apprentices: -Blossomtail- gray-and-white spotted molly (blue eyes) -Ember- ginger-and-white tabby tom (yellow eyes) -Ripplepaw- black tom with a ginger patch on his back (yellow eyes) -Amberpaw- dark brownish spotted molly (cloudy amber eyes) -Icepaw- pale, blue-gray tom blind in one eye (blue eye) -Smokepaw- black tom with small red patches (orange eyes) -Splashpaw- blue tom with ginger patches (orange eyes) -Nightpaw- black molly (orange eyes) Queens: -Blizzardtail- white molly with a gray tail (light green eyes), nursery helper -Quailheart- lilac-and-cream tom (bright green eyes) * *-Wingkit- pale lilac she-kit (kit-blue eyes) * *-Larkkit- small, black tom (kit-blue eyes) * *-Songkit- pale gray-and-cream she-kit (kit-blue eyes) Elders: -Dapplefoot- pale molly with tortoiseshell legs, tail and face (green eyes), former deputy -Fawnspark- fawn spotted tabby molly (bright green eyes) Category:Clan